


From the Darkness

by craycraygrl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, This one has a happy ending, not as langsty as my other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craycraygrl/pseuds/craycraygrl
Summary: Just another langst fiction cuz you know I have nothing else better to do :P but not to worry my children, this one has a nice ending and isn't as depressing as the other one so you will leave with a happy heart lol





	From the Darkness

He was fading

 

He was alone

 

There was darkness 

 

Nothing more

 

He saw a light 

 

Up ahead

 

He saw a face

 

He saw a hand

 

Reaching out

 

From the dark 

 

He fought the urge

 

Said he didn’t deserve it 

 

The hand stayed

 

Waiting

 

Nothing more

 

It was patient

 

It was kind

 

Told him that there was so much more 

 

Much more than darkness 

 

There was light

 

There was joy

 

There was happiness

 

He resisted

 

He couldn’t

 

Not after all that had happened 

 

All he had done 

 

How could he?

 

Yet, it waited

 

It wanted him

 

It stayed

 

Then it moved

 

Closer

 

And closer

 

Reaching out

 

A steady hand

 

He stared at it

 

Waiting

 

Wondering

 

Wanting

 

No, he said

 

He couldn’t take it

 

He was not worthy

 

It persisted

 

Breaking through walls

 

He hadn’t known were there

 

He wanted it

 

Yet he held back

 

It came closer still

 

And then it touched him

 

He flinched

 

Not used to such a feeling

 

He started to tremble

 

He backed up

 

He was scared

 

It was unreal

 

It was something different

 

He’d experienced nothing like it

 

Yet he wanted to feel it again

 

But he was frightened

 

It’s a trap, he thought

 

It won’t last long

 

Yet it was patient

 

It was kind

 

It did not boast

 

And it was not proud

 

It came closer

 

And closer

 

With a steady hand

 

It waited

 

Reaching out

 

He suddenly felt something

 

A ferocious determination

 

He looked at the hand

 

Wanting

 

Slowly

 

Very slowly

 

He reached out

 

Hesitated for a second

 

He gave in to his wanting

 

And grasped the hand

 

It did not flinch

 

It did not slap him away

 

The only thing it did

 

Was hold his hand tighter

 

And pulled him away

 

From the darkness

 

And then there was light

 

There was trust

 

There was hope

 

And there was love

 

Nothing more


End file.
